You've got my back
by halbarath
Summary: Soubi had always got his back, for as long as they've been together. Always there to care and protect and watch over him. Ritsuka wasn't one to say much but he had noticed.
**A/N : it's Yun Kouga's work. I don't own any of it. Sadly...**

* * *

 **You've got my back**

"What do you think you're doing?" Ritsuka yelped and batted away Soubi's hands as he decidedly tried to unbutton his shirt and undress him.

"You're hurt. Let me see," he cajoled.

"I'm not," he replied and frowned as he maintained some distance between them, buttoning and tucking his shirt in his trousers again.

"Yes, you are. I can see it in the way you move."

"Leave it alone. I'm not hurt," he insisted.

"But you didn't lean against the wall when you looked at me earlier like you usually do. You wouldn't lean on the back of the chair either. And you've been lying on your stomach on the bed. You never do."

"Are you spying on me, Soubi?" he asked suspiciously.

"Is it your mother again?" he deflected.

"No it's not. Leave her be."

"Zero? Maybe you hurt yourself at school?"

"Soubi," he sighed. "I'm not hurt."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"You're being annoying Soubi. Don't push it," he warned.

"I just want to help. Won't you let me see?"

"I said I'm not hurt."

"Please Ritsuka. What am I here for if you won't let me take care of you?"

By now, Ritsuka was definitely aggravated. He had hoped Soubi would know when to back down. He had even vaguely hoped Soubi wouldn't noticed. But of course he had and he was clearly very persistent about it. He wasn't keen on resorting to this, it felt like an admission of failure.

"Soubi," he said shortly. "You are not to try to know. Not now, not later. Not when I'm asleep either. You don't ask questions neither to me nor the others. You don't undress me. You don't come see me half-naked. Am I clear?" he ordered.

"Yes, Ritsuka," he obediently replied and bowed his head slightly. "I apologize," he added. Ritsuka only ordered when he was mad at him because he had out stepped his boundaries. And he disliked letting Ritsuka down.

"I'm not angry Soubi," he placated. "There's no need to apologize. But you're not meant to know." He saw the hurt and disappointment of the blond's face before he carefully trained his features into a neutral one. He sighed. He just couldn't resist him when he was like that. "Not yet," he amended and was rewarded by the small light his promise had brought to Soubi's eyes.

* * *

He had secured Kio's reluctant help. Somehow, he seemed to have earned his respect with that small act more effectively than in all the years they've known each other. He knew Kio had taken a liking to him when he was a child but to have his esteem and trust was different. He finally had Kio's blessing and it felt good. Kio had never talked to him or acted around him as if they stood on equal grounds before. Now he was and Ritsuka felt honoured. And grown up.

Truth be told, he would never have been able to do it alone. He had the money; he'd been saving. But he lacked the connections, the legal age, the technicalities and the experience. It hadn't been a nice sensation and he had been glad for Kio's presence. He would have felt stronger with Soubi but it simply wasn't possible. First, it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore. Second, Soubi would have been against it. Of course he would have bent to his wishes in the end but he didn't want to fight for his decision. Kio had understood. He had stated he was old enough to understand the implications and risks and if he was still willing, he would help. With no guaranty since he was hugely underage. But Kio could be amazing. Now still, he had to resort to Kio's help. He simply couldn't tend to his back on his own. If Soubi knew Kio's hands were on him, whether or not innocently, he'd be livid. Somehow, it made him smile to know Soubi would be jealous.

A few more days before he let him in on his little secret. He had considered letting him discover it on his own by chance. But he had finally decided against it in the end. He had ordered, there was no way he could. What's more, he wanted the moment to be special. Only a few more days. He was eager to tell him. He was so thrilled.

* * *

Ritsuka had made him sat the edge of the bed, eyes closed. He was pleased with himself for a reason he still was not privy to which was particularly frustrating but Ritsuka had ordered. His Sacrifice has remained silent for a few minutes now and he was beginning to be agitated when he felt Ritsuka's lips on his. He was surprised because it was a rare occurrence. Usually, he had to steal him kisses. He heard the tell-tale rustle of clothes and wondered fleetingly if he had decided he wanted to have sex. But his warmth escaped him and he concluded Ritsuka had noiselessly walked away from him.

"Soubi," he called and there was a slight tremor in his usually calm voice. Was he having doubts suddenly? "You may look now."

A few steps away from him, stood his shirtless Sacrifice, his back to him. His hands at his sides, he stayed silent awaiting the Fighter's reaction. When none came, he called him hesitantly.

"Soubi?"

"What have you done?" he whispered urgently, his fingers ghosting over his skin, wanting to touch him but not daring to. It seemed huge for such a soft, white, pure skin. What had got into him?

"Are you angry Soubi?" he wondered timidly.

Words failed him. He stood there, transfixed by the tattoo on his Sacrifice's back. How come he managed to get a real one at 15? It was illegal. Yet he had to give him that; it was beautiful. Simple but delicate. A stylized black S ran from the bottom of his left shoulder blade to waist-height approximately. Around it was woven a climbing plant, its green colour contrasting with the rest. A four-petals pinkish flower sat peacefully inside the bottom curve of the letter. Tendrils were sprouting from the main stem with leaves harmoniously peppered around the whole. But what drew his attention most was the blue butterfly on top of it. Despite the stylization, he recognized it. Ritsuka had asked him to draw it a few weeks earlier. And his creation was caught mid-flight by tendrils of ivy that had wrapped themselves around its rear wings, holding it in place in a seemingly soft and protective embrace.

"Soubi? Don't you like it?" he asked and his voice was laced with worry. Had he offended his Fighter?

"I—" he began but stopped. "Why?" he finally asked. "Why did you do that? It must have been so painful."

Ritsuka blinked. Painful? Was that the reason Soubi was speechless? After all he had lived through, what was the pain of a tattoo that he had willingly subjected himself too? There was a difference between accepting the pain that accompanied a decision made in full knowledge and the pain given by others. Soubi was etched into his skin now. Why should he even consider the short-term pain he had experienced? It was nothing compared to the joy his tattoo brought him. Nothing compared to the bond they shared. Nothing compared to his love for him.

"It's not anymore. Do you like it Soubi?"

"It's beautiful," he finally replied and Ritsuka heaved a sigh of relief.

He felt his cool fingers tracing the picture gently and explained it.

" _ **S**_ for you, Soubi. A flower for the love that blossomed. Ivy for affection and strong ties— our bond. A butterfly, because you draw them wonderfully and I've associated them with you. Blue, the colour of your eyes when you're content. Trapped because we're chained together. On my back, because you're always protecting me."

He leant into Soubi's hand and soft caress. He usually didn't let him touch him so intimately because he found it more and more difficult to control himself when he did so. He sighed again.

"I don't need our name to appear anymore because you're inked into me now. You are mine as I am yours, Soubi. Always. Don't doubt me, Soubi, because you're my Fighter and I intend to protect and take care of you. You're tattooed on my skin and I couldn't wish for any stronger connection than this one. We are linked now, not by Loveless but by our real names, because you are more than just a Fighter and you mean more to me than just my Fighter. This is the vow I took alongside this tattoo. This is my promise. And you know I keep my promises."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I just love tattoos and I think Ritsuka would probably want to have a more permanent memory of Soubi. What is more definitive than a tattoo? What better declaration of eternal love? Not accounting the fact Soubi had been intrigued by Kio's tattoo and that both Soubi and Ritsuka had different takes on pain. I think it does them justice. D_** ** _o you think I am wrong in my assumptions?_**


End file.
